


i found myself in wonderland

by subgyeom



Series: yohan-centric collection [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Human Kim Yohan, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Han Seungwoo, and seungwoo is his furry bf who needs to learn how to communicate properly, despite the mating cycles tag this isn't smut it's just fluff with mentions of sex, yohan is clueless and doesn't know what's happening 99.9 percent of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: being human has given yohan a lot more difficulties than he could have ever expected.(in which yohan is the group's only human who has no idea what the word rut means, but he's about to find out.)





	i found myself in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> i quickly wrote this after the concept of a supernatural au being on my mind for weeks,, after thinking about how yohan is really clueless when it comes to trends, games and other idol things, i got onto how that lack of knowledge would connect to various aus and then spiraled into obsessing over a supernatural au where yohan is the sole human who has no idea what his members are doing all the time. while it's not really important to the fic, yohan is human, seungwoo is the alpha werewolf; hangyul, dongpyo, hyeongjun and junho are beta werewolves, wooseok is a beta werecat, seungyoun and dohyon are witches, minhee is a siren and eunsang is a vampire!! also i literally have like no idea how the supernatural works outside of what the teen wolf writers told me back in 2014 and what teen wolf fanfic writers continue to tell me now so apologies if this is very inaccurate on the werewolf front, i couldn't be bothered to research ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (title from alice by avril lavigne)

being human has given yohan a lot more difficulties than he could have ever expected. 

yohan has always known that spending so much of his adolescence locked away from reality and focused solely on what had once been his future has made him a little, tiny bit clueless in a manner that was almost laughable. the moment he signed that contract and found himself no longer labeled as just kim yohan, but rather oui entertainment’s and later x1’s kim yohan, he expected there to be somewhat of a learning curve. honing his talent and his wit, becoming accustomed to a grueling schedule and the outward facade expected of an idol - these are the struggles yohan assumed he’d be confronted by. 

and yet, when he joined the dorm with another hundred trainees, there were those little moments where eyes flashed a distinctly unnatural colour or sharp fangs poked through soft lips, and yohan was suddenly faced with the fact that everything was not what it seemed. when fans had dubbed yohan the _ muggle _of the group, they hadn’t realised how apt the description was, because yohan turned out to be the only human amongst the eleven of them. 

the reveal hadn’t been that shocking, in truth. there was something so off-putting about how seungwoo could pick up his emotions almost as if he could smell the scent of sorrow seeping from his skin or how seungyoun could make anything missing somehow appear in his hands almost as if it was drawn back by magic or how minhee had a certain lilt to his captivating voice that tugged at yohan’s sensibilities and pushed back his rationality so he could do whatever the younger asked. and while yohan could never quite put his finger on why he’d once seen some eyes flash gold and one pair flash red, all things considered, he couldn’t push himself to just cast it aside as a trick of the light. 

so when they all pulled him aside, wooseok’s hand comfortably resting on his shoulder and hyeongjun smiling at him encouragingly, and explained exactly what each one of them were - yohan had blinked, nodded and continued on without any sign of fear as hangyul complained in disappointment that yohan hadn’t even given him any good reactions to film. 

but even if it didn’t shock him, that didn’t mean he wasn’t suddenly acutely aware that he has so much more to learn than just the ins-and-outs of idolhood. a surface level understanding of what it meant to be something far from human wouldn’t help him when he’s living with said supernatural beings and even now, months after learning the truth, yohan is still learning. 

it’s an intensive process of observation and reading the guide to living with things that go bump in the night, a guide that seungwoo had promised would be short and simple, but turned out to be a hundreds-of-pages long document that yohan still wasn’t halfway through yet. picking up on their little quirks as the days roll by, like catching onto the wolves’ wants to constantly smother their pack with affection when he’s still not quite ready for so much skinship just yet or witnessing the witches’ small tendency to accidentally set something on fire when practicing new spells, is his best method of studying. 

but even if he’s still not quite there on the supernatural front yet and relies more often than not on making intense eye contact with one of the members till they notice his plight and explain whatever questionable vampiric activity eunsang was participating in that day, yohan is still himself. he prides himself on being alert to his friend’s needs, acting as the calming and down-to-earth influence they need in the daily task of balancing the pressure of performing in front of expectations and keeping an intricate part of themselves hidden.

being human doesn’t detract from his empathy and he presents himself as a solid helping hand, a shoulder to cry on in times of need, knowing better than anyone else when someone’s emotions are amiss even if he doesn’t have some kind of sixth sense. that’s why he’s so concerned when seungwoo enters the dorm, speeding past all of them and into his room, the door slamming shut in a way that’s overwhelmingly loud even to yohan’s non-enhanced hearing, startling junho, hangyul and hyeongjun from their place on the couch.

seungwoo may be a wolf, an alpha wolf at that with blood-red eyes and hidden teeth that could probably shred yohan’s vulnerable, weak, _ human _form to pieces - his standing reflected in the sharpness of his features, the intimidating presence he commands so effortlessly on stage and the muscles encasing his upper half that yohan seriously needs to stop shamelessly staring at - but he’s always acted more like an overgrown puppy, his wide and fond smile softening out the edges of his face as he stares endeared at the younger members, a dimple engraved into his cheek and his eyes warm in such an enticing way that yohan couldn’t tear his gaze away.

whenever he returns, whether it be from a run to the local convenience store or back from a trip to the studio, he fills the room with his comforting presence, forever checking on the members as he passes by and sometimes casually dropping a kiss to yohan’s forehead just to watch him turn an interesting shade of red. it’s not like seungwoo is incapable of being agitated, but it usually takes on a more subtle form, and so yohan’s brow furrows in worry. 

minhee and dohyon are both looking up from their textbooks in confusion at the unexpected sound, but beside them, in contrast, wooseok slumps down in his seat, eyes shutting in irritation behind round-rimmed glasses as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “guess his rut was closer to starting than we thought,” wooseok sighs, the words spoken under his breath taking on a resigned tone as he pushes himself up from his seat and turns to the others. “kids, go grab your bags and tell the others to pack.”

“rut?” yohan sounds out the word slowly, unfamiliar on his tongue, not one of the terms he’d come across just quite yet. the thinly veiled uncertainty is evident in his voice and wooseok looks at him with an unreadable expression, even as yohan searches for an answer in his tired eyes. his eyebrow raises when the others rise without complaints, fingers twitching and tapping on his knee as he finds himself in yet another situation where he doesn’t know what the hell is happening. “um, am i missing something?”

“ooh, yohanie doesn’t know what a rut is?” seungyoun pops up out of nowhere, another one of his otherworldly tricks that yohan will never get used to, evident in the flinch he can’t resist at the other’s sudden appearance. “you haven’t gotten to that section yet?” seungyoun asks and the sly grin on the older’s face has yohan ready to flee, as it’s the lets-tease-yohan-till-he-dies-of-embarrassment kind of grin that comes right before seungyoun’s delighted attempts to fluster him. “it’s a sex thing-”

“okay,” yohan cuts the witch off mid-sentence, dragging the word out through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to reach out and cover dohyon’s ears. seungyoun lacks any shame in humiliating him but as the pack’s third-in-charge despite his humanity, it’s yohan’s duty to stop the loss of innocence in any of his younger packmates. “we are not talking about this kind of thing in front of the kids.”

“it’s okay, hyung. we’ve all learnt about that before,” minhee chimes in, his voice taking on a sagely yet mischievous quality, doing his utter best to be all-knowing in tone. the younger always sounds as if he’s bestowing some great wisdom when he informs yohan of the inhuman things he’s missed, even when all he’s doing is covering supernatural sex ed. it’s helpful that yohan has grown a little immune to minhee’s siren charms, because the other doesn’t have full control over his powers just quite yet and yohan doesn’t want to be convinced into standing there and letting seungyoun mess with him. 

“that doesn’t make me feel any better, minhee-ah,” yohan say dryly, growing tense as seungyoun gets ready to dive back into his mindless taunting. in a room full of creatures that inherently hold an advantage over him, yohan doesn’t stand much chance of seeming that intimidating, but he fixes his best glare on seungyoun and pulls out the scolding tone he'd grown accustomed to using only on his younger sisters and not on a man three years older than him. not even a witch is free from yohan's brotherly wrath. "hyung. my room. now."

his fingers curl loosely around the other’s wrist as yohan drags him to a less populated area of the dorm, just narrowly avoiding donpyo and eunsang as they scurry past, door locked quickly behind them so yohan can spin around and stare inquisitively at the witch. seungyoun smiles a little more softly at the internal panic evident in yohan’s wide eyes. “the best way to describe a rut would be that it’s a mating cycle,” seungyoun clarifies. “it goes by pretty quick, at the very most it lasts a couple of days, but during that time wolves get an uncontrollable urge to - well, i think you know.”

“oh,” yohan murmurs, blinking owlishly, suddenly aware of his placement in all of this and why wooseok hadn’t spared him a single glance when he told the others to prepare for a day out of the dorm. this falls upon yohan’s shoulders, as seungwoo’s very oblivious boyfriend who had probably been missing the signs of his alpha’s discomfort for weeks. he feels utterly out of his depth, acutely aware of his inexperience with matters of the supernatural, especially ones of a more intimate nature. “is there nothing that can help him other than…”

seungyoun’s expression melts even further into something more sympathetic at the sight of yohan twisting his hands together anxiously, humming as he ponders over the question. “there’s probably a potion i could make to hold it back, but i might not have the ingredients for it and even then the next rut will probably just hurt twice as much. other than that…” seungyoun doesn’t need to continue and yohan must look very concerned because the other pats him on the shoulder in a way that’s meant to be comforting even if his next words leave him mortified. “it won’t be that different to normal for you. wolves tend to get a little more rough but you’re probably used to how territorial an alpha can be even without mating season messing with them.”

yohan splutters at the insinuation that the witch seems to have an inkling of what seungwoo does to him behind closed doors, but seungyoun just laughs, full of mirth at yohan’s rambling attempts to defend his privacy. “please, the wolves could smell that you’ve already done _ that _with him. you can’t hide anything from the supernatural, yohanie,” seungyoun teases, but the mischief slips away for a more serious tone. “if you’re not comfortable doing anything, just tell him. seungwoo won’t mind. he’s a born wolf, he’s been dealing with this a lot longer than he’s been with you. i’m sure he’s got another way to get through this.”

a knock at the door breaks through their conversation and seungyoun’s weak attempts to calm yohan’s frantic mind, wooseok poking his head through the gap. “i’ve called manager-hyung and he’s sorted everything out with the company,” wooseok informs both of them, although his uneasy eyes center on yohan’s shaking palms. “yohan-ah, we’ll be gone for the next couple of days. if you need anything, just call us.” wooseok pauses, a smirk passing over his lips quickly. “and make sure he doesn’t go too hard on you. we need you to be able to actually walk for the performances next week.”

yohan hates him, hates all of them, he laments as he leans against the doorframe to seungwoo’s domain and watches as each one of his members slip out of the dorm, junho casting him an uplifting smile as dongpyo waves goodbye. the space is engulfed by an unsettling silence and no matter how much yohan dislikes dealing with the baiting remarks, being without them is equivalent to being thrown into unchartered waters. yohan deals best with the never-ending noise of his energetic friends that he’d grown used to over these past months where privacy wasn’t an option and now he’s all of sudden alone, faced with a situation he doesn’t know how to deal with.

pausing for a second to catch his breath, yohan knocks on the door gently and gains a small _ come in _ in response, the tone he hears so worn out and practically dripping with exhaustion. seungwoo’s gaze attempts to focus on him when he tentatively tip-toes into the room, but his eyes are distant, flashing erratically between the soft warmth of human brown and the stark vibrance of wolf red. there’s tenseness drawn across every inch of his tall frame, back rigid straight against the wall, feet planted firmly on the floor, claws digging noticeably into his knees in an effort to keep himself under control, a striking contrast to the relaxed man who would sprawl across the sheets and drag a squirming yet smiling yohan into his grasp.

yohan knows he is seungwoo’s anchor, a tether to reality that keeps the older grounded, has seen his own authority in action when a company executive pushed hyeongjun to wailing tears and seungwoo’s jaw was clenched in a telltale sign of anger and yohan’s hand in his own was the only thing that held him back from tearing the man apart (physically, at least - yohan may have joined in just a little on the verbal tirade even if it was against better judgement). and so he has no qualms with dropping himself unceremoniously on seungwoo’s lap, strong arms coming up cradle him almost instinctively as yohan cups the curve of his face in small hands and presses a quick kiss to the other’s lips. even in the most feral of states, yohan knows that seungwoo would never hurt him.

disorientated, seungwoo just nudges into yohan’s touch as he brushes his fingers through the fading blue strands of hair left untamed over dazed eyes. seungyoun didn’t hold the right amount of time to go into intricate detail of exactly what a rut entailed, but yohan can see the near pain in the turmoil it inflicts, and even if he’s still slightly, just slightly, bitter that his boyfriend didn’t confide in him, he can’t hold back his own pity. “where did the others go?” seungwoo mumbles, only now just picking up on the lack of background noise.

“they’ve went out for a couple of days, so you- _ we _can deal with this,” yohan murmurs, thumbing over the wrinkles of stress etched deeply into seungwoo’s forehead, as if he could smooth them out with his touch alone. it takes everything in yohan’s fatigued body to hold back the hurt that wants to hook into his words and hold on for dear life, knowing that if he let even a pinch of it seep through it would manage to paint his words either toxicly acidic or saccharine sweet. but even if his humanity has lent him a hand in growing so empathetic his heart could burst with the amount of love it holds, it’s left him prone to bursts of resentment that he can’t portray in anything but the down turn of the corners of his mouth. “why didn’t you tell me?”

“‘didn’t want to worry you,” seungwoo whispers, eyes half-lidded as his expression changes from lost to remorseful, hold tightening on yohan’s hips as if the human is about to flee. yohan curses his lack of focus, too loose with his own emotions that even if he keeps his lips locked, the feelings he tries to hold back breaking past the cage of bone and skin so easily. seungwoo always manages to make him feel so conflicted, a quality that yohan will forever remain tangled up over, because seungwoo always puts others over himself no matter the consequences. “i can handle this by myself,” seungwoo says, almost petulantly. 

“you don’t need to,” yohan whispers, words full of conviction. yohan is still learning, but he’ll dive head first into the unknown if seungwoo asked him to. unconditional devotion is his speciality, after all, and he’s grown addicted to the blissful feeling of seungwoo taking him apart piece by piece. “it’s not a burden on me. i’m here for you, seungwoo-hyung. i love you and i want to help,” yohan admits, brushing his lips just barely over seungwoo’s own and it’s as if the dam breaks and the waves come tumbling over, seungwoo’s control weathered thin as he surges up into a kiss that’s just a little more open-mouthed that has yohan just a little more breathless.

yohan’s lips are swollen pink when seungwoo’s nose traces over the curve of his unblemished neck, breathing out _ mine, mine, mine _from a fang-filled mouth, sharpened teeth scraping over the curve of delicate bones. clawed fingers slip under the sweater draped over yohan’s chest, large palms spreading warmth across chilled skin, and yohan sinks into the soft touch just as seungwoo nips teasingly at his throat, the threat of blood and bruises rising to the surface. seungwoo is usually as careful as can be with the more threatening aspects of being a wolf, but alarm bells are ringing in the rational part of yohan’s head. “just be gentle with me, okay?” yohan giggles, but there’s the overwhelmingly unreasonable section of yohan’s mind that invites the way seungwoo’s grasp grows painfully tight and claws dig hard into his skin and usually warm eyes darken to a shade that only knows lust.

“i can’t make any promises, yohan-ah.”


End file.
